zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 59
The Capital Collapses is the twenty-fifth episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's and Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode opens up showing Hiltz's Death Stinger advancing towards New Helic City. Meanwhile, Whale Kings from the Republic land in the Empire, transporting citizens there for safety precautions. Emperor Rudolph speaks with President Camford, assuring her that his military will arrive soon to help--among the forces is Colonel Schubaltz's 1st Panzer Division. A pilot in a Pteras follows the Death Stinger, reporting that it is currently traveling at a speed of 40 kilometers per day. Major Herman, watching the images being sent by the pilot, orders for the evacuation of New Helic City to be speeded up. Thomas and Irvine enter, returning from their mission in outer space. Irvine says that they could at least buy some time, even though they weren't able to destroy the Death Stinger. Herman tells them that there's only about 2 hours left until the Death Stinger is able to make it over the mountain range and to the capital--however, he has a plan. He wants to sink the Death Stinger into magma to destroy it, since there are areas near the Zoid where the magma has come close up to the surface. Herman says that with precise bombing, the crust of the earth around it will open up and the Death Stinger will fall into the pool of magma, and appoints Thomas and Irvine for the mission. Elsewhere, Van and his Blade Liger are still battling against Rease and her customized Geno Saurer. The Blade Liger is badly beaten up, and Van notes that he can't risk drawing out the battle much longer. He charges Rease, but the Geno Saurer extends its right claw and hooks onto the Liger's foot, dragging it down to the ground. Rease then aims her Pulse Laser Rifles at the Liger's cockpit. In the ruins of his parents' laboratory, Raven sits with his Organoid, Shadow, who has been frozen (presumably dead). Back on the mountain range, the Death Stinger suddenly veers off of its course and buries into the lava rock. The deployment of Thomas and Irvine's bombing mission is canceled because of this. When they report back to Herman and ask what is going on, Herman tell them there's something wrong--Hiltz is headed for the magma all by himself. Thomas says that Hiltz is trying to prove to them all that the Death Stinger has no weakness. Hiltz, now underground, has his Death Stinger jump straight into a pool of magma. Whale Kings from the Empire now arrive near New Helic City. Colonel Schubaltz, in his customized Zaber Fang, orders for his Division to exit--they've finally arrived. Herman thanks him for coming. A meeting takes place among President Camford, Herman, and Schubaltz. Herman explains his set up of the Republican forces, using a map to illustrate. Due to the positioning of certain active volcanoes and areas where the magma has pooled close to the surface (for he knows the Death Stinger will most likely emerge from one of these places), and the location of New Helic City behind them, he has assembled the bulk of the military in a logical place, reasoning that from this spot, they can engage Hiltz in combat as quickly as possible. Camford reminds everyone that the main concern is to evacuate all the citizens of New Helic City safely, and thanks Schubaltz for his assistance. The meeting is interrupted by Hiltz, who (somehow) materializes a hologram of himself in the room. Camford questions him, asking him why he's doing all of this. Hiltz replies that only the strong should be able to live, and that it is his mission to wipe out the weak. The hologram disappears. Hiltz then makes his move, emerging right in the middle of New Helic City (probably by using the flow of the underground magma from the nearby volcanoes). Herman orders to call back the defense forces. Van is still battling Rease, who evades his fire and slams the Blade Liger with her Geno Saurer. Raven is still sitting with Shadow, remembering the time when Ambient killed his mother and father. He then recalls the instance where he first met Prozen, who walked straight up to him and slapped his handgun from his hands. Finally, he thinks of the time he was able to tame Shadow, then an instance where his father proposed going on a vacation with the whole family after he finished researching organoids. Raven begins to cry, realizing that he doesn't want to be alone. Shadow is suddenly enveloped in a strange light, and vanishes. In what remains of New Helic City, Hiltz continues to demolish everything around him. A group of Pteras fire their missiles at the Death Stinger, but are unable to hurt it. In a nearby hanger, Thomas, Irvine, Herman, and Schubaltz all get ready to deploy and join the battle. Raven gets into the cockpit of his Geno Breaker, recalling the moment when the Death Stinger first fired its Charged Particle Cannon and stopped the fight between him and Van. Van gets a radio transmission from the group of Pteras pilots, saying that they were unable to stop the Death Stinger. Herman, Schubaltz, Irvine, and Thomas begin their attack, noticing that the Death Stinger has now put up its energy shield. Thomas and Irvine, together in their Dibison and Lightning Saix, charge the Death Stinger, running in close and firing at the its armor. Hiltz retaliates, using the two back claws of the Death Stinger to pick up the Dibison and the Lightning Saix and toss them into nearby buildings. Schubaltz becomes concerned for the welfare his younger brother, but is relieved when Thomas, along with Irvine, respond to Herman's request for them to acknowledge. However, the Command Systems of the Dibison and Lightning Saix freeze, rendering them useless. Herman and Schubaltz come up with a plan, ready to use Herman's Shield Liger's shield to neutralize the shield of the Death Stinger. They charge in and are able to disable Hiltz's shield. The Death Stinger fires upon Herman, and freezes the Shield Liger's Command System. Schubaltz's Zaber Fang leaps over him and fires, but is seized in one of the Death Stinger's claws and thrown aside. By this time the defense forces arrive, but are easily dispatched by Hiltz. Raven joins the battle, using the Geno Breaker's Weapon Binders to attack the Death Stinger. Van attempts to destroy Rease's Geno Saurer with the Blade Liger's blades. The two Zoids rush at each other, but Van is unable to mobilize the blades in time. Rease retreats. Camford is informed t hat all the civilian evacuations from New Helic City have been completed. She gives the order to withdraw all forces and abandon the capital. She says all the remaining forces should report to Windeen Lake. Herman, Schubaltz, Irvine, and Thomas follow the order and head off. The Geno Breaker and Death Stinger continue to fight, and Hiltz asks Raven where Shadow is. Raven charges his Geno Breaker at the Death Stinger, and the two clash. The Geno Breaker kicks the Death Stingers head to no avail. The Death Stinger then hits the Geno Breaker on both sides with its claws, breaking off one of the X-Breakers. Raven falls out of the cockpit while Hiltz scolds him, saying the Dark Kaiser will disapprove of such betrayal. He begins to charge up the Death Stinger's Charged Particle Cannon, and Rease's Geno Saurer arrives. She walks up beside Raven, asking Hiltz if he needs her any more. Hiltz thanks her for all of her help, then fires his Charged Particle Cannon at them both, along with their Zoids. Van arrives in the demolished New Helic City and receives a coded message to head for Windeen Lake. At the lake, the water drains to reveal a gigantic object resting at the bottom, bringing the episode to a close. Zoids *Death Stinger *Whale King *Pteras *Blade Liger *Geno Saurer *Zaber Fang *Darkhorn *Storm Sworder *Shield Liger *Dibison *Lightning Saix *Geno Breaker *Command Wolf *Gustav *Ultrasaurus (shown briefly at the end) Trivia * In this episode, the Death Stinger is stated to be "traveling at a rate of 40 kilometers per day." This is a remarkably slow speed for a Zoid (the slowest Zoid, Ultrasaurus, is able to cover 50 kilometers per hour), and only a very small fraction of its top speed of 185 kilometers per hour. * This episode marks the only time in the series where an E-Shield is able to neutralize another E-Shield upon contact, despite the vast strength difference. This concept is never followed up or touched upon ever again since this episode. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime